El origen
by yin17
Summary: Luego de encontrar el libro del secreto origen de los los guardianes; Zick y Elena están decididos a encontrar a Charlie, el viejo amigo imaginario de Elena, para que les explique que tuvieron que ver ellos tres en aquella épica batalla medieval, el significado del collar de ámbar y esa extraña antigua pintura de ellos tres.Mientras, un domador oscuro tratara de obtener su venganza
1. La historia secreta

El origen

Capítulo I: La historia secreta

Los candiles fueron encendidos uno por uno. El gran salón estaba lleno de súbditos que iban de un lado al otro. Colocaban flores en grandes floreros, cambiaban a los mejores y más finos manteles. La orquesta estaba ya en posición y comenzaban a tocar su melodía.

Grandes platillos desfilaban en la cocina, se necesitaban tres sirvientes para poder cargar un solo pastel. El cumpleaños del señor del castillo era el evento más grande de aquella región. El día más solemne de todos, era su cumpleaños número 32. En una de las habitaciones más alejadas, una joven revisaba grandes libros, su habitación estaba iluminada sólo por un par de velas. Conforme su lectura avanzaba, abría sus ojos con asombro El mundo de aquellas extrañas creaturas le parecía cada vez más complejo. Un collar con joya de ámbar colgaba de su pecho. Unos pasos lejanos entorpecieron su concentración.

-¡Es un gusto que hayan decidido visitarnos! - colocó una taza de café en el escritorio. - ¡Oh lo siento Elena! No sabía que estabas dormida. – Elena salió de golpe de su sueño.

La habitación estaba llena de libros por todas partes, en sus tapas se podían leer títulos como: "La vida medieval" "El país en el siglo XVI", "Arte y cultura en la edad media", y por supuesto, "El origen" no podía faltar. Era ya de noche y el fresco viento de otoño se sentía por la ventana. Una joven leía todos esos libros, intercalándolos de vez en cuando. Conforme iba encontrando una respuesta o una pista, la escribía pegaba un papel en su pared, las cuales ya habían formado una pequeña muralla. Sin embargo, el sueño le había ganado hace un rato, y la entrada reciente de su madre la había despertado.

-No te preocupes mamá, sólo descansaba. Manejar a estas horas es un poco desgastante.

\- Me sorprendió mucho que vinieran tan de repente. Lo que más me impresiono, es que Zick viniera contigo. Creí que, aunque reapareciera y suplicará, ya no volverías a hablarle.

\- Soy una persona muy piadosa mamá. Venimos de visita por que los extrañaba un poco. –Mintió.

\- Bueno, lo entiendo de ti, ¿Pero y Zick? Normalmente solo las parejas visitan a las familias de sus parejas. ¿Hay algo que quieras platicarme?

\- ¡Mamá! Zick es… un viejo amigo, es prácticamente de la familia, es cómo un cuarto hijo tuyo o algo así, un hijo adoptivo. – Fingió indiferencia.

\- Hija, no se le llama "hijo adoptivo" si no "yerno"- Su madre rio colorando el rostro de su hija.

\- ¡Pero sí eres tú! – Un grito de la pequeña Violeta se escuchó del pasillo. Elena y su mamá salieron a ver que sucedía. La niña tenía abrazado fuertemente a Zick, cosa que al domador le incomodaba a sobre manera.

\- ¡Pero Violeta! ¿Qué haces despierta y apretujando así a nuestro invitado? – La señora le regañó.

\- ¿No te das cuenta mamá? ¡Es Zack! ¡El héroe de las historias de Elena! ¡Sí eran reales! ¡Es tal cual lo describía!

\- ¡Violeta me estás avergonzando! ¡Suéltalo!

\- ¿Así que soy tu héroe de historias? – Zick le miro burlonamente. - ¡Siempre supe que me admirabas, pero no tanto!

\- ¡No es lo que estás imaginando! Así que quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro. – Elena se negó a mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¡Es increíble! ¡Yo sólo iba al baño cuando lo vi salir del cuarto de huéspedes! ¡Elena nos ha contado todo sobre ti! ¡Las batallas épicas, tus súper poderes! ¡Eres genial! Lo único que odiábamos Charlie y yo, fue cuando caíste en las garras de la bruja de Lay… ¿Qué no te gustaba…?

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No ir al baño puede dañar tus riñones, lo dice la médica de la familia! ¡Nos vemos en la mañana! – Elena tomó a Zick del brazo y lo arrastró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Una sola palabra del tema y te asesinó!

\- Tranquila, me es suficiente el hecho de saber que soy tu héroe. – Una almohada golpeó el rostro del domador. Él se limitó a reír en silencio y asentare en la cama junto al bombo que dormía tranquilamente. – Veo que seguiste con las investigaciones.

\- Hay algo muy fuerte aquí, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero cuando leo sobre la vida de estos tiempos... lo siento cómo…

\- Cómo un recuerdo, un Déjà vu, lo sé. A mí me sucede igual.

\- Algo me dice que Ezendro y Alessia están fuertemente relacionados a nosotros, bueno, contigo es obvio, sabemos que era parte de tu clan. Lo que quiero saber es su historia completa y porque Drazhan la asesinó.

\- Pues sí, pero el libro sólo nos da datos muy generales.

\- El único que sabe todo esto es Charlie. No sé cómo contactarlo. No dejo ningún canal de comunicación entre nosotros. La última vez que hable con él fue esa vez que estaba en el cuerpo del bebé y me dejó el mensaje.

\- Bueno, aquella vez te dejo un mensaje de Timothy… entonces…

\- ¡Timothy es quien sabe cómo comunicarse con él!

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando hablé con él había una burbuja de energía frente a él.

\- ¡Energía! Déjame llamar a casa y hacer que el gato hablé.

\- ¡Yo continuaré leyendo! – Elena se sentó frente a su escritorio y sin que ella lo notará, la gema de su collar se encendía y apagaba.

Mientras tanto en casa Barrymore, los monstruos hacían sus travesuras de costumbre. Un cansado y pelado gato, intentaba llamarles la atención para calmarlos, sin prestar atención al teléfono que sonaba detrás de él.

\- ¡Es inútil nadie responde el teléfono!

\- Conociendo al oasis, han de estar haciendo un alboroto. Ya es la una, mejor durmamos un poco. Releer en mis libros de guardiana para ver sí encuentro algo sobre esa bola de energía…

\- Se llama "Kuix" mi pequeña guardiana, aunque me alegra ver que ya eres guardiana y no más una pequeña.

\- ¡Charlie eres tú! – Los ojos de Elena se iluminaron.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te estábamos buscando?

\- Bueno Zick, - El infante entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ellos. – Su pequeño hallazgo ha alterado nuestro mundo. Han liberado a un viejo domador oscuro que ya habíamos apresado con dificultad. Me llamaron a gritos.

\- Dimos con este collar anoche. – La chica mostró la gema en su cuello.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Te lo pusiste! Creí que jamás tendría que volverlo a ver.

\- ¿Entonces realmente eras el chico que vimos en aquella pintura verdad?

\- Así es Zick… Hay una historia de nuestro pasado. Hay una historia que nos une. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que pudiera contársela a alguien, pero sobretodo, que fuera a ustedes dos. No tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces adelante, estamos aquí te escuchamos.

\- Adelante Charlie. – El domador le ánimo.

\- Esta historia comienza siglos atrás, en estas mismas tierras, en lo que ustedes llaman "edad media".

 _Yo solía ser humano, un humano común y corriente cómo todos los demás. En ese entonces, yo tenía dieciocho años. Mis padres habían sido vendidos cómo sirvientes al hombre más rico de la región, Drazhan de Artibani, conocido como "Drazhan el grande". Un caballero con gran ingenio militar, había logrado conquistar prácticamente este país entero. Era un hombre respetado y temido por todos. Yo crecí perteneciéndole. Aprendí a ser un súbdito toda mi vida._

 _Pronto se corrió el rumor de que el señor iba a casarse. Una joven dama de dieciséis años proveniente del último reino que quedaba libre, con el objetivo de formar una alianza. Ese día se hizo una enorme celebración. Mi trabajo fue el de ser el guardián de aquella dama. Aún recuerdo que llegó en un día de tormenta de verano. Abrí su coche y fue la primera vez que nos miramos. Aun puedo recordar aquella tímida y herida mirada en aquellos ojos ámbar. Llegó y fue encerrada en su habitación._

 _La ceremonia comenzó y ambos se desposaron el último día del verano. Nunca fueron compatibles. Aquella no era una chica ordinaria cómo las demás del pueblo. Tenía algo que los demás habíamos perdido, voluntad._

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con tu último decreto! ¡Tú pueblo está muriendo de hambre!

\- Estoy reordenando el reino mi lady, hay que hacer sacrificios.

\- ¡A esos que estás sacrificando son seres vivos señor! Piensa que sí los dejas morir, tú reino se convertirá en un reino fantasma.

\- Estoy trabajando en un nuevo negocio que hará que no dependamos ya de esa gentuza. Te suplico que te enfoques en tus deberes, tienes ya cuatro meses aquí y no me has dado ningún heredero. Debes preocuparte más por tu salud en los de esos. – El señor se levantó de la mesa y salió con sus súbditos detrás de él. La dama suspiró con fastidio y se fue a sus aposentos. El único lugar donde podía estar tranquila. Dejó la grande y pesada capa que cubría su vestido sobre su cama y salió a sus jardines. Aquel día era un cálido día de otoño.

\- ¡Buenos días mi Lady!

\- ¿Ya desde tan temprano me está siguiendo señor Charles?

\- Usted sabe que es mi trabajo protegerla.

\- Sí algo me sucediera sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar al señor.

\- No diga eso señora, él le ama.

\- Sí, aunque no tanto cómo a todas esas mujeres que va a visitar a la aldea.

\- Tranquila que sí alguien la escucha, creerá que esta celosa. – El castaño no pudo evitar reír.

\- Debería mandarlo matar por ese terrible comentario. Ya estamos solos puedes relajarte. ¿Trajiste las semillas que te pedí?

\- Son todas para usted. – Hizo una reverencia y le entrego un saco lleno de más sacos con semillas.

\- ¡Sí no fuera por ti y estas semillas ya me hubiera tirado de mi torre! Hablando de mí y mis decisiones, ¿Cómo va mi encargo? ¡Genial más rosas! – Comenzó a sembrar las semillas.

\- El carruaje de comida llegó cómo debía, la comida se repartió exitosamente entre los empleados.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Al menos todo va saliendo cómo debe. – Un gran trueno se escuchó de pronto.

\- Parece que va a llover pronto, ya te alejaste varios jardines, es mejor que regreses.

\- ¡Qué perspicaz! Sólo dame unos segundos, es sólo agua no me va a derretir.

\- Sí te mojas, te enfermarás y no podrás tener hijos.

\- Crearle descendencia a ese sujeto es lo último que yo quisiera Charles, el mundo no necesita más tipos cómo él.

El cielo se oscureció rápidamente. El viento no dejaba de soplar. Las copas de los árboles se movían enloquecidas. Pasando desapercibido por todos en la villa, una creatura corría desesperada entre la multitud, un par de cadenas en sus pies dificultaban sus pasos. Unos hombres corrían detrás de él. Por milagro, logró internarse en el bosque. Corrió desesperado hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Cayó al suelo rendido de cansancio. Inhaló y suspiró intensamente.

-¡Lo ves Alessia! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya comenzó a llover!

\- ¡Pues en ver de reprenderme corre! – La joven tomo a su guardia de la mano y corrieron bajo la lluvia a través de los jardines.

\- ¡Me van a regañar por tu culpa!

\- ¡Oh vamos Charles al menos disfruta de la lluvia! ¡La sequía termino! ¡Somos libres de sequía! – La joven detuvo su paso y comenzó a bailar alegremente.

\- ¡Esta demente señorita!

\- ¿Qué sería su vida sin mí Lord Charles?

\- ¡Lo sabremos pronto si no entramos al castillo! – La chica ignoró sus peticiones, lo tomo de las manos y comenzó a girar con él.

\- ¡Entonces disfrutemos tus últimos momentos! – Los dos reían y saltaban divertidos bajo la tormenta.

 _Para ser honestos, la llegada de Alessia había sido luz en mi vida, era rebelde, necia. Enamorada de sus ideales y del saber. Era la única mujer en toda la región que sabía leer y escribir, puedo presumir con orgullo que fue ella quien me enseñó a mí. Había revolucionado por completo la vida de todos en aquel reino. Pero el cambio verdadero estaba apenas por comenzar._

\- (¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer?) – La creatura pensó para sí. Las voces de los hombres que lo perseguían se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y vio a los jóvenes danzando. Reconoció aquel horrible símbolo en la empapada ropa de la damisela. Confiando en sus instintos, apareció enfrente de ellos, rompiendo la regla de la invisibilidad. - ¡Disculpe, pero deben ayudarme!

\- ¡Aléjate creatura te lo ordenó! – El castaño se puso frente a la pelirroja para protegerla y amenazó al monstruo con su rastrillo de jardinero.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Preguntó ella atemorizada.

\- ¡Vengo en son de paz! ¡Por favor ayúdenme, malos hombres quieren asesinarme! ¡No les haré ningún daño!

\- Es uno de los antiguos monstruos que habitaban aquí. Creí que eran sólo una leyenda. – Alessia comenzó a calmarse un poco.

\- ¡Se fue por este lado! – Se escucharon voces cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Se los suplico por favor! – El monstruo se hincó.

De pronto, el grupo de hombres llegaron en caballo, hasta donde estaba aquella pareja.

\- ¡Su majestad!

\- Coronel Hankin, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Lady Alessia, Pero ¿Qué hace usted en estos bosques bajo esta tormenta?

\- Bueno, estaba en un paseo cuando la tormenta me sorprendió. ¿Usted estaba de cacería?

\- Sí mi señora. ¿Me permitiría llevarla de regreso al palacio?

\- Será un honor. – El hombre bajó del caballo y le dio la mano para que ella subiera. Unos minutos después, partieron hacía el palacio. Desde el cobertizo, el castaño y el monstruo los observaban, una vez seguros, salieron de su escondite.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias caballero! ¡Le debo mi vida! – El monstruo hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Pero puedo saber qué cosa eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es Bombo y soy un bombo. Esos hombres estaban persiguiéndome para venderme y yo… -El bombo se desvaneció por cansancio.

 _Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvimos con un monstruo en nuestras vidas. El pobre se veía maltratado y parecía estar herido. Con dificultad debido a su tamaño, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo llevé hasta mi habitación. Curé sus heridas y Alessia y yo esperamos hasta que despertará el día siguiente, para que no explicará su historia._

 _Continuara…_


	2. En el silencio del molino

II. En el silencio del molino

-¿Entonces ustedes ayudaron a ese bombo?

\- Así es Elena. Estaba herido y con fiebre. Luego de deshacerse de los guardias que la custodiaban, Alessia fue a buscarme en un viejo y alejado molino que tenía el castillo. El lugar perfecto para ocultar a aquella mítica creatura.

* * *

-¡Finalmente, ya no tiene fiebre!

\- ¿Qué le estabas dando de beber? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Son bebidas de hierbas medicinales, aunque se ve muy distinto a nosotros, la creatura reaccionó bien a la medicina. ¿Crees que esta creatura sea parte de la leyenda de la ciudad flotante de monstruos?

\- No conozco esa leyenda. – El joven seguía remojando un trapo y poniéndolo en la frente del monstruo.

\- ¿Qué no la conoces? ¡Es un clásico! La leyenda dice que los monstruos habitaban estos valles, pero que, cuando los humanos llegamos, ellos se fueron para protegerse, formando ciudades flotantes, invisibles a nuestros ojos. Los humanos que los vieron cuentan esa leyenda desde hace siglos.

\- Pues lo que te puedo decir, es que esta no es una creatura no es un humano.

\- Siempre he creído que hay más de lo que nos ojos nos permiten ver… Pero no creí que llegaría a verlo con mis propios ojos.

 _Alessia estaba impresionada por aquel monstruo, mucho más emocionada que asustada. Lo contemplaba con calma, cuando una flecha entró por la puerta y se incrustó en mi brazo izquierdo._

-¡Parece un ataque! – La joven gritó.

Dos hombres montando a caballo entraron y siguieron lanzando más flechas. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el monstruo e intentó cargarlo, la reina del palacio al ver lo sucedido, desenvainó la espada de su guardián y se enfrentó a aquel hombre.

-¡No lo toques, hacia atrás!

\- ¡Soy yo quien da las órdenes! – Le amenazó e encapuchado.

\- ¡Te equivocas! – La chica le apuntó con la espada en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le cuestionó su guardián.

\- ¡No tengo ni idea! – Le susurró.

\- ¡Vine por ese monstruo y me lo llevaré conmigo! ¡No voy a dejar que una mujer se interponga!

\- ¡Lo mismo digo!

La pelirroja se puso en guardia e intento responder a los espadazos con los que el hombre se defendió, a los cuales, obviamente no supo cómo.

-¡Déjala tranquila!

Charlie la defendió de aquel sujeto. Alessia se aprovechó de la distracción, tomo al bombo con muchísima dificultad, lo puso en una carreta y chocó contra otro hombre encapuchado, haciéndolo tropezar, atorándose en un agujero de las paredes rotas del viejo molino.

-¡Quién se ha atrevido! – Decía desde al agujero.

Ante todo el ruido del encuentro, el bombo despertó desde la carretilla. Algo mareado y sin saber donde estaba. Pero esas inconfundibles capas, le ayudaron a reconocer a los desconocidos.

-¿Ezendro? ¿Teodedja? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¡Venimos a recatarte! – El hombre atorado contestó desde agujero.

\- ¿Rescatarlo? ¡Pero sí somos nosotros quienes lo estamos rescatando!

\- ¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Sabemos que trabajan para Drazhan en el contrabando de monstruos de Bibbur-SI! – El encapuchado que peleaba con Charlie se detuvo, y mostró su rubia cabellera.

\- ¡No sabemos de lo que están hablando! Esa creatura solo vino clamando ayuda y nosotros lo cuidamos desde hace un par de días.

\- ¿Qué Drazhan está haciendo qué? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Sí, sabemos que está robando a los monstruos! Hemos seguido las embarcaciones y todas salen desde aquí. – El rubio liberó a su amigo del muro con un disparo de energía, cosa que aterrorizó a Charles y a la dama.

\- ¡No tengan miedo! Ellos no saben de lo que hablan. ¡Ellos realmente me ayudaron! – El bombo intervino – Por eso me hice visible, son buenos humanos.

\- ¡De los humanos no se puede esperar nada bueno! – El rubio replicó.

\- ¡Es raro que uno diga eso! – Alessia se ofendió.

\- Por sí no lo haz notado, esos no son humanos. – Charle le dijo poniéndola detrás de él.

\- Sí lo que dice mi monstruo es de verdad, nos iremos en paz. – El ahora libre segundo encapuchado descubrió su rostro. Alessia quedo impresionada ante sus ojos rojos volviendo a ser cafés oscuros.

\- ¡Espere! – La dama detuvo al peliazul. – Nosotros servimos en el palacio… Si lo que dices es cierto, nosotros podremos ayudar. Tengo poder en él.

\- ¡No la escuches Ezendro, es obviamente una trampa! ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de una mujer? – El rubio declaró con arrogancia.

\- ¡Oye no le hables así a…!

\- ¡Déjalo Charles! No puedes esperar otra cosa se un simple campesino. – Ahora fue el turno del rubio de molestarse.

\- Veo que tienen linaje real, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Ezendro Zick y este es mi amigo Teo Thaur, es un placer conocerle. – El joven tomó la mano de la pelirroja y dio un suave beso en ella. No supo porque, pero eso la hizo temblar por dentro.

* * *

-¡Espera un segundo…! ¿Thaur? ¿Del clan Thaur? – Elena saltó de su asiento.

\- ¡Elena baja la voz! – Su madre gritó desde la habitación de alado.

\- ¿Me dices que Teddy Thaur nos ha estado molestando desde la edad media? – Susurró molesta.

\- ¿Molestándote? ¡Hay por favor! ¡Sí no dejas de disfrutar el verlo en la armería o irse a comer juntos! – Zick la imitó "haciendo ojitos".

\- ¡Sólo comimos una vez!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo lo decía en broma!

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Puedo continuar? No sé cuanto tiempo pueda estar aquí, podría desaparecer pronto y ustedes necesitan saber esto para protegerse cuando ya no pueda hablarles en esta forma.

\- Lo sentimos. – Dijeron los dos en coro.

\- ¡Y, aprovechando que estoy en esta forma, Zick, sí no quieres que Elena salga con otros, hazlo y decídete tu! Continuemos. – Ambos se pusieron colorados y agacharon las miradas. Elena sintió crecer en ella una pequeña gran satisfacción, por algo Charlie era su mejor amigo, en esta vida y la otra.

* * *

 _A partir de ese día, los cuatro nos volvimos aliados. Yo era el encargado de contratar a la muchedumbre de la señora, así que compré a ambos para que fueran nuestros nuevos súbditos. Ellos dos y el otro monstruo se quedaron a vivir en nuestro molino._

 _Aunque no había aun confianza del todo, ellos estaban demasiado desesperados por tener una entrada al palacio, que no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar nuestra alianza. Por su parte, Alessia estaba encantada con aquel bombo que habíamos encontrado._

 _Ambos se volvieron inseparables, ella le enseñó a leer y sumar en sus ratos libres. Mi pequeña estaba sola durante todo el día, cómo era clásico en aquella época, el ser mujer le impedía hacer muchas cosas, pero tal cual esta nueva Elena, eso no la detuvo en absoluto._

 _Por mi parte, yo comencé a seguir a los hombres de Drazhan, efectivamente, una serie de barcos sospechosos comenzaron a arribar por las noches._

-Yo creo que se dirigen al norte. – Extendió en la mesa un gran mapa de la época. – Siguiendo esta zona de navegación.

\- Pues eso confirma nuestras sospechas, van hacía aquel bosque, disfrazando a los monstruos "en especies y alimentos".

\- ¿Pero a quién le interesa tener a estas creaturas sí…?

\- ¡Ah, ah no! ¡Nada de eso mujer! Te dijimos a ti y a tu amigo que ni Ezendro ni yo les diríamos este tipo de información, es sólo para los miembros importantes en esto.

\- ¡Pues te estás comiendo lo que este "para nada importante" parte del equipo preparó!

\- Llevamos ya aquí algún tiempo Teo, creo que tanto cómo Alessia cómo Charles han probado ser de confianza.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Efectivamente, hay un mundo invisible de monstruos, que se protegen de ustedes los humanos. Ustedes acertaron en nuestro primer encuentro, nosotros no somos humanos, somos domadores, otra especie de monstruo, cómo nuestro amigo Bombo, sólo que, más poderosos y nuestro deber es cuidarlos. Por eso es tan importante que nos ayuden a capturar a esos secuestradores.

\- ¡Sí, pero estás olvidando a ese tutor que nos esta siguiendo los pasos! – El rubio le interrumpió. – Ese nuevo jovencillo Jeremy nos prohibió continuar con la investigación, amenazó con encarcelarnos.

\- ¡Lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que nuestros hermanos monstruos sigan desapareciendo y quién sabe para que! Sé que estoy metiéndome en problemas y a ustedes dos también, y que quizá no entienden mucho de lo que les digo, pero piensen en el sufrimiento de esas creaturas, por favor.

\- No tienes que continuar… creo en ti y en tus palabras, al menos por mi parte, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y todo lo que yo pueda llegar a hacer. – Alessia le sonrió y ella y el peliazul se miraron fijamente, cómo si pudieran ver uno a través del otro.

\- Bien ¡Pues lo dejo en tus manos, con lo bueno y lo malo que pueda pasar! – El rubio bufó.

\- ¡Pues habla por ti Thaur! ¡Cuentas conmigo!

\- ¡Y conmigo! – Dijo Charles animado.

\- ¡Pues ya que! – Thaur se unió al equipo.

* * *

 _Entonces lo decidimos, ya no más secretos, a partir de ese momento, éramos uno solo. Para saber lo que defendíamos, Ezendro y Teo comenzaron a entrenarnos, nos prestaron sus libros y aprendimos sobre las diferentes especies de monstruos que existían tanto buenas, cómo malas, así cómo sus posibles enemigos. Por más raro que pareciera, Alessia y yo nos sentíamos cómo parte de ese mundo. Lo amamos rápidamente._

 _Incluso, me atrevo a decir que estaba mucho más cómodo en él con ellos, de lo que me sentí en cualquier otro grupo de humanos. El mundo de los monstruos nos parecía una maravilla, y a mi señora le iba maravillando aun más cierto monstruo en particular, aunque ella tratará de negármelo, Elena tu no podrás mentirme, sabes que entre nosotros nunca habido secretos._

 _-¡Yo no se de que hablas!_

 _¡En fin! Decidimos que, había que hacer algo concreto, un gran avance, al menos para saber cuales eran los planes de Drazhan con los monstruos._

-¿Qué propones qué debemos hacer?

\- Tengo una idea. – El humano del equipo se puso de pie. – Infiltrarnos en el siguiente navío. Ustedes invisibles y yo oculto.

\- ¡Podríamos usar a Bombo cómo carnada!

\- ¿A mí que? ¡No Teo! – El bombo suplico.

\- Me parece una buena idea. ¿Yo cómo iría?

\- Lo siento Alessia, pero creo que lo mejor será que tu no vayas a esta misión.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Cómo voy a ir! ¡Soy la mente de este equipo!

\- Lo siento, pero creo que esta vez hasta yo estoy de acuerdo. – El sirviente se unió al peliazul.

\- ¡Charles no puedes hacer esto yo… te lo ordenó!

\- Lo siento, pero esta vez tendré que desobedecer a tus órdenes.

\- ¿Órdenes? – Preguntó el domador confundido, el rubio le respondió con un gesto negativo.

-¿Madame? ¿Se encuentra aquí? – Se escuchó una voz desde afuera del viejo molino.

\- ¡Es el coronel Hankin! ¡Viene por usted!

\- ¡No te preocupes Charles, yo me encargaré! – La pelirroja abrió rápido su cofre y se sobrepuso un vestido mucho más lujoso que el que llevaba puesto hacía unos segundos. Ezendro la miro expectante, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

\- Sí, aquí estoy coronel.

\- ¿Pero qué hace usted señora en medio de esta muchedumbre?

\- Estaba dándoles las instrucciones para el cuidado de mi jardín, usted sabe lo celosa que soy de el.

\- ¡Para ello tiene cientos de sirvientes! ¡No puede ser que la esposa del mismísimo Drazhan este en medio de ellos! ¡Tú deberías cuidarla de ello!

\- Sí señor, en un momento la llevaré a sus aposentos. – Charles bajo la cabeza.

\- La espero adentro para tomar el té con mi esposa. – El coronel salió con seguido de sus soldados.

\- ¡Eres la esposa de Drazhan! – Ezendro no podía digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Sí… pero yo…

\- ¡Sabía que algo aquí no estaba bien! ¡Te lo dije desde un principio!

\- ¡Soy su esposa.. pero estoy de su parte!

\- ¡Vaya al palacio su majestad, no querrá hacer esperar a la señora del coronel! – El domador salió del molino completamente molesto.

\- ¡Ezendro espera!

\- Creí que les habíamos dicho esa pequeña parte.

\- No, al parecer no.

 _Alessia salió corriendo detrás de donde se habían ido los domadores, la noche empezó a caer, por lo cual fue difícil para mi ver hacía donde se había escapado. Aquella noche, nuestro pequeño ejército iba a afrontar su primera prueba._


End file.
